


Bubbles

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina helps Cami unwind after a busy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #412 'Tense.'

“Hi. How was work?” Davina asked Cami as the blonde walked through the door.

“Busy. I had to cut off two groups of frat boys. I’m so tired I just want to put my feet up” said Cami as she slipped off her shoes and settled down next to the witch on the couch.

Davina reached over to massage her girlfriend’s back. “You’re so tense. Maybe I can think of another way to help you relax.”

Cami grinned. “I’ll bet you can.”

“I’ll run the bath and add the bubbles while you grab the wine.”

“You had me at bubbles.”


End file.
